The present invention relates to a sample solution introduction kit and a sample solution injector that are suitable in a technical field for amplifying nucleic acid.
In real-time PCR machines or PCR machines, a substrate including a plurality of microcontainers that serve as amplification reaction fields for nucleic acid is used. In an existing technique, a substrate including a carrier, a cover that covers the surface of the carrier and that is bonded to the carrier, and void part provided between the carrier and the cover and corresponding to microcontainers and a flow channel connecting the microcontainers to one another is proposed (refer to NPL 1).
In addition, a device that prevents air bubbles from being generated in void part or from entering the void part when sample solution is introduced into the void part is proposed (refer to PTL 1). The device includes a liquid addition unit into which liquid is added and a liquid introduction unit that introduces liquid into the void part. A liquid passing unit having a porous structure is provided between the liquid addition unit and the liquid introduction unit. The liquid passing unit traps air bubbles existing in liquid added from the liquid addition unit using the porous structure. In addition, the liquid passing unit controls the introduction speed of the liquid using the porosity of the porous structure.